TT: Chaos Ridden Years: Jump City Knockout Live
by Hairul The Nightrage Beast
Summary: Songfic: one shot. Based after Trouble in tokyo, the Teen Titans are making a heavy metal concert in Jump city and guess the song? It's IN YOUR FACE by COBHC


A/N: I'm re-editing Teen titans In Your face by Children Of Bodom. Their music video inspired me to write this Fanfic.

Pairings:

1)Robin/Starfire and Beast Boy/Raven

2)Takes place after Trouble in Tokyo

I repeat: I do not own Teen Titans, DC owns them and In Your face the song, that is COB's.

Word of Caution: You gotta watch the Video Of In Your face in Youtube or Listen in Imeem. Btw the song is from Children Of Bodom's 5th Album Are You Dead Yet?.

Robin as Alexi "Wildchild" Laiho – Lead Guitars/Lead Vocals

Starfire as Roope "UKK" Latvala – Rhythm/Lead Guitars/Backing Vocals

Beast Boy as Henkka "Torso" Blacksmith – Bass/Backing Vocals

Raven as Janne Warman – Keyboards/Synth

Cyborg as Jaska W Raatikainen – Drums

Singing is in **Bold**

Actions by everyone.

Perkele Suomesta!!!

The Teen Titans were back from their trip in Tokyo and they had signed a few endorsement deals back at that Country. ESP Guitars Japan Headquarters had made a Special Limited Edition Teen Titans Custom Shop Guitars. 3 Guitars in fact, Robin with his Red ESP RV With Robin's Signature R on the Fretboard loaded with Seymour Duncan AHB-01 Blackout Pickup on the neck, Original Floyd Rose tremolo and an Onboard MM-04 gainbooster with 4 frequency pre set switches. Starfire's was modeled on an ESP Random Star with Purple paint job and her guitar setup is as the same as Robin's with the exception of the pickup which she uses a Seymour Duncan High Output Invader pickup on the bridge.Beast boy's bass was a Green 5 String BTL with Paws on the Fretboard and the neck was 34" loaded with EMG Dual coil 40 pickups.

With that said Cyborg's drumkit was a Pearl MRX Masters Custom Black Mist with Black Hardware with Meinl Cymbals and he uses Promark Evelyn Gleenie 740 Drumsticks. Raven's keyboard setup was a Korg X5 keyboard, Triton Rack, Lead sound patch by Polysix emulator and a silver Big Muff distortion box. She plays the keyboards tilted forwards.

It was a cold windy autumn night in Jump City. The Indoor Stadium was packed with the whole Jump City population just waiting to watch the Biggest Concert in the History of Jump City. And the artists performing are none other than their Favourite crimefighters the Teen Titans.

Backstage

Robin and Starfire were warming up with some guitar exercises that they picked up from Children Of Bodom such as for example Robin playing the Descending A Aeolian pattern and branches out into a divebomb,Locking trem harmonics and warped sounding, bluesified pentatonic tapped licks and Starfire engaging on Multiple picking-hand fingers. Sweep picking, two hand tapping and string skipping the couple got that covered.

Beastboy was busy polishing his Bass guitar into a shiny sheen of green. After doing that he proceeded with greasing his hands because he prefer plucking the bass than picking it and played some Iron Maiden songs such as Aces high,The Trooper, Number of the Beast and Infinte dreams. His playing style was reminiscent of Iron Maiden's Steve Harris.Cyborg doing some strtching exercises and testing out his drumkit (mind you his drumkit has 2 monster sized Bass drums) while Raven was helping with the sound crew on her keyboards.

"So guys ready to rip the place?" Robin already pumped up

"Hell yeah! Me and Cyborg are the demolition duo of the Rhythm Section" Beastboy replied to Robin.

"Okay, everyone, get in your places! Five minutes till curtain!!", the stage director yelled.

"Let's have a freaking blast of a time" And with that everyone waited for the special intro announcement and started going to their assigned postions. Robin and Starfire were plugging their ESP Custom Shop Guitars into their Marshall Amps whereas Beastboy jacked up his Bass to a Marshall Bass Cabinet.The mics were set up for the 3 guitarists, Beast Boy and Starfire helping Robin with the backing vocals. Raven found her place in her tilted keyboard and Cyborg Sat down on his drum throne with his pair of Promark drumsticks.

"Ladies and Gentlemen,

Welcome to our Show tonight.

I'm proud to present our special guests:

A band that stays in an island with a T in Jump City.

Tonight-and tonight only here-

they party hard and they never sleep.

So please put your hands together for the one and only.

Teen titans!"

"Cue curtain!!" the stage director shouted.

The curtains drew apart and the whole of Jump City roared as their favourite Crime fighters became visible to them.

"This song is dedicated to the people who has gone through hardships in their lives and the frustration of the real world. So tonight we're going to play IN YOUR FACE by Finnish metal group Children Of Bodom!" Robin ending his speech and the crowd were in a frenzied state.

"So let's have a metal fest you hear me people!" and with that Robin played the guitar intro of In Your Face followed by Cyborg on the drums and Beastboy on his bass. And a final spit in the air Robin screamed "Go!", followed by Starfire whacking her ESP Random Star and Raven playing her Keyboard. And when everyone where playing together they began to headbang during the heavy music until Starfire pulled he Tremolo arm that screamed like a banshee.

And Robin began singing

**Conflict, terror, hear the noise.**

**You're on the edge of a nerve-racking force.**

**But, oh, my god, here's the fight.**

**Never siege, never riot, must defy.**

Then the barrels shoot out Flames which The crowd awed in excitement.

**Well look at me, what do you see?**

**Another trophy, a living fucking dead beat**

**Close your eyes take a step with me**

**You're gone but it's not too late**

**Exhibiting Abnormality**

**It's not what you call reality.**

**But you will always forget**

**One thing I'd like you to know!!!**

Robin sang this part as though making a very angry warning/statement. And on Know he screamed with his lungs out and Starfire headbanging while playing with her guitar.

**I don't give a flying fuck motherfucker**

**I don't give a flying fuck motherfucker**

**I don't give a flying**

**I don't give a flying,**

**I don't give a flying FUCK!!!**

On the I don't give a flying Cyborg totally whacked his toms, everyone stops playing for 2 seconds after the Last FUCK and Robin spitting in the air again.

**I'll never wait for any interference**

**When the other people talk all over my shit**

**But do I speak thee, yes I do**

**So fuck hypocrisy and fuck you too!**

Robin and Starfire were doing fast rapidfire power chords that the audience were in a blur because they've never seen such fast,furious guitar with precision by the couple.

**INCOMING!**

Robin went to Starfire's area and roared Incoming with her while headbanging back

**Say one, more word, I double dare you **

**Bring it on!**

Beastboy shouted Bring It On as though taunting towards the crowd.

**It's my world, you're in it, it'll take you down in a minute**

**You can alter your look, diversify your age.**

**But the truth seems like a bitch slap in your face.**

With a bitch slap in your face, Robin literally made a mock slap in the face and began playing his guitar solo which he puts his RV guitar on his left kneecap and began some searing rapid and ascending solos which made the crowd go wild. After his solo was Raven's turn to show of her keyboard skills which she has an unusual pair of fleet fingers and began to play her solo with Starfire and Robin adding to the rhythm part. Her solo was by far a crowd faorite because it sounded very classical and a lot of descending and ascending in her keyboard part. Finished with the sonic keybaord assault she backed off from her Keyboard to let Robin finish off the song.

Robin assumed his power Stance position and pointed in himself for the Well Look at me, while finishing off with a get away from me sweep.

**Well look at me, what do you see?**

**Another trophy, a living fucking dead beat**

**Close your eyes, take a step with me**

**You're gone but it's not not too late**

**Exhibiting Abnormality**

**Careful what you call reality**

**But you will always want**

**You want the day that you shall die.**

And on die Robin totally screamed the shit out of the audience and everyone playin as though the building is gonna blow.

**I don't give a flying fuck motherfucker**

**I don't give a flying fuck motherfucker**

**I don't give a flying**

**I don't give a flying**

**I don't give a flying FUCK**

**INCOMING!**

**Say one, more word, I double dare you **

**Bring it on!**

**It's my world, you're in it, it'll take you down in a minute**

**You can alter your look, diversify your age.**

**But the truth seems like a bitch slap in your face.**

**INCOMING!**

And with that final incoming the whole crowd applaused at the team. The guys were really happy with the end result and were having a drunken party after the show at the T Tower.


End file.
